Mysterious Changes
by yuuki24688
Summary: They forgot everything about their past when they opened that box - now they're back and determined to get their memories back before it fades away from them - this time forever. But how could they get back together when they were on each on ends of the world and they didn't even know who they were up against?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay readers, this is a sequel to _SoulxMaka Love is Complicated_ but you can also choose to not read the story I mentioned just now as it can be counted as a sole story alone. Your choice though I might make them recall what happened in the past. I hopw you will enjoy this story as much I enjoyed planning it. Sounds weird XDD moving on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' but da plot.**

* * *

_**"Memory is the diary we all carry about with us."  
― Oscar Wilde**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Plans**

"What is this?"Maka muttered too fast for her albino companion to catch, reading the inscription on the sand stone block. "مع جبروت الموت الرب، أرسل لي حتى الموت. I تضفي لك حياتي، I جعل تضحية، وتبين لي عالمك، من خلال الدم والألم,"

Their world blurred as they vision spun, the background of the secret room dissipating and changing for new. Finding themselves thrown through a mysterious portal, their vision went black.

**تغييرات غامضة – Mysterious Changes**

"You don't know what you're talking about." The professor huffed as he leaned back in his seat, not believing a single word she was spouting.

"I know what I'm talking about!" Maka exclaimed as she slammed the book onto the table, pointing out some Egyptian symbols that finalized 'Death Vegas'. "This might be a whole new leap for mankind! We might find a new civilization that might be able to fill in the gaps in our history!"

"What makes you think a mere eighteen year old can decipher something famous historians never did?" The professor sneered, snapping the book shut like how he wished he could shut her crazy thoughts out.

"Like I said," Maka enunciated in a bitchy manner," The historians did not pay attention enough to the scripts and they don't take risks!"

"Why you-"

"I know what I've discovered! All ancient Egyptian scripts have the same exact symbols but just in slightly different orders!"

"Miss Albarn, detention now." The professor said sternly.

"But-"

"NOW!" He exploded, pushing her out of the door.

"That old man doesn't know a talent when he sees one..." She grumbled, tucking the book under her arm before she stalked to the office, slightly disgruntled.

"It's been ages since you came here." Miss Maria teased. Maka Albarn was the kind of girl who had a perfect attendance and only got in trouble with the teachers twice as she tried to prove her point. Miss Maria was the only one who understood her competitive streak; Maka just wanted to prove that no matter how old you are, you could prove the adult wrongs. The ash-blonde student took pride in that, sometimes the teachers feared her for her knowledge could overpower them.

"Professor Bilge is someone who only believes something that is black and white. He just can't accept the fact that some things are wrong. Wonder how he got his teaching degree with a pea-sized brain," She grunted.

Laughing heartily at the student's interesting string of insults, she winked her, giving her a free pass from detention. The receptionist absolutely adored the ash-blonde girl who made quite a record in the school for defying teachers only to get out of the classroom which left the teachers baffled as they got their facts wrong.

It only made the teachers more precautious about the notes and worksheets they made as they had a dignity to hold and thus the people who were in her class did better.

"I'll prove the world wrong," Maka muttered as she pulled out the books on Egyptian scripts. She loved to discover about the Egyptians whose civilization died more than a millennium and a half but left behind such interesting architecture and scripts.

It only made her more curious when she discovered weird symbols that no one ever bothers to write about what could be hidden behind it? Could it be that no one ever made it out alive to discover and write about it or did they just simply disappear or something mysterious that they wanted to keep to themselves?

The words Death Vegas pulled a string in her – somehow she felt a connection to it and it sounded vaguely familiar as if she had been there when she was just a child. She barely remembered her childhood memories which made her head hurt to think about it but they do flash every now and then but it was too fast for her to catch. They had never been crystal clear like movies that were in high quality but simply hazy as if it was meant to hide something.

At first she thought she was losing it as it was the only plausible explanation for the weird sights she kept seeing. But the gap in her heart and mind was there – her hands would ache to carry something pole-like or simply when she focused hard enough she could see glowing orbs around the people.

She determined to find out her origin – no records of her past could be found and she was adopted by her foster parents who treated her fairly well. She wished to explore more but she was just a girl who barely finished high school to travel. Even she had a plan formulated; she couldn't carry it out with secrecy which was a huge problem.

Her only eyes to the world were the books that were written - but it wasn't enough as her curiosity raged on in her. She knew she was searching from a blind spot, she never knew where to start with as she had seen such a small amount scripts and many pyramids were unknown of what was contained inside.

She had visited many museums around the world in the 5 years of her life that she could remember and the many shards of stones that she inspected seemed to have their inscription _smudged_ then from the copy of the script she found in the books and it was replaced in Arabic expressions instead. It led to all various pyramids in Egypt, be it ruined or complete, big or modest sized - it had it all.

The biggest lead she ever had was of two scripts stating the same name: The pyramid of Meidum.

She would do anything to go there and the fact that her foster parents were filthy rich did help – if not for their fear of getting swallowed by a sandstorm. Sure, she would have free reign over her actions after she graduated from high school and can possibly think up of a way to fool her parents with the smart brain of hers but it's easier said than done.

It would be pretty suspicious if your daughter suddenly wants to go to Egypt to study when she's 18 and majoring in English Literature with a GPA of 4.0 which opened many doors of different universities and colleges but none ever had the course she wanted.

But the problem was how could she accomplish such a difficult task and let her parents rest in peace as she definitely wanted them to live longer with a heart attack and who she could put her faith into...

Endless troubles to solve.

...

* * *

**Yuppers we're at the end! Soul won't pop out so fast, just a note! Be generous and review, favorite and follow alright? I'll see you tomorrow with an update! Oh note! This is the promised re-upload of this story because I fudged up big time last time. So for my old readers... welcome back to _Mysterious Changes_. **

**Check out my other stories if you're bored ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I do not own Soul Eater! *sobs***

**Chapter 2: Departure**

* * *

_**Twenty years from now you will be more disappointed by the things that you didn't do than by the ones you did do. So throw off the bowlines. Sail away from the safe harbour. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover.  
**__**-Mark Twain**_

* * *

"Mom…. Stop crying," Maka whined as she dabbed her foster mother's tears for probably the hundredth time, wondering why she was so dramatic.

"Well is just that my baby grew up so fast and is going to Stanford." Her mother sobbed as she yanked the green-eyed graduate in a tight embrace that barely gave in enough air for her to breathe.

"Mom…. You're killing me," Maka choked. "Let go."

Her black-haired mother gave an impish grin before she furrowed her eyebrows, pleading. "Must you go to the dorms of Stanford so fast? Couldn't you spend more time with us?"

"Mom…. I want to get to know my surroundings and not be a lost fool in Stanford." She murmured as she patted her shoulders sympathetically. _More like taking a vacation to Egypt._ Her mind chided. The valedictorian knew pretty damn well she was lying to her parent but she didn't feel guilty at all. They should be happy if she ever gotten close to finding out her past, something her parents have been dying to know.

"Maka!" Kyra hollered her brown eyes wide with excitement as she passed through the throngs of people, her blonde curls bouncing along to her run. She groaned internally, knowing her ass was going to be dragged straight to the after party where she get a horrible headache that she could nurse on the flight the next morning.

"Hey Kyra," She said wistfully as she hugged her best friend. The blonde was a social butterfly – the only reason why she mingled with so many classmates. Kyra went on full pout mode, mirroring her mother's request as Maka rolled her eyes.

"Like I said –"

"I want to go and explore the campus grounds," Kyra mimicked her saying, cocking her hips to the side to show that she was displeased. "You have been searching about that university since FOREVER. You probably have the entire map memorized!" She scoffed.

"It doesn't hurt to know more," Maka offered.

"Well you know too much then. Come on Maks; give your mind a break." The brown-eyed girl muttered as she allowed her best friend to bade goodbye to Mrs. Rivera, going to the restroom to touch up on her make-up.

**غييرات****غامضة**** – ****Mysterious Changes**

The after-party was a blur; after much persuasion, she managed to get her friends to let go of her and allow her to peacefully leave Canada without much further excuses to try and make her stay. They did think that Maka asking them not to see her off was absurd but they were sure that the ash-blonde girl had her own reasons.

Maka Rivera couldn't let anyone see her off – they would know she had secretly changed her flight tickets and all the clothes she brought was mainly to keep herself warm at night and safe when a gust of sand was blown in her direction.

Her parents would be heart-broken if she never came back but she swore she would even if she had to go to Hades and extend her contract for life which sounded extremely unreal, she would try at least. Only if she knew that it was the Grim Reaper that ruled Death Vegas.

The ash-blonde student didn't know how close she was to finding out the past that she had forgotten.

**غييرات****غامضة**** – ****Mysterious Changes**

"Kid, don't you think 5 years is enough?" Lord Death urged in exasperation.

"Maka and Soul are important to me –" He stopped for a moment, rephrasing his sentence. "To US."

"But Kiddo –"

"They were the only bond that kept Black*Star and I together…. Without them…. We can't even resonate properly without heavy-hearted feelings clouding over us." The young Death God said dejectedly.

It was true – the fallout between two of the best meisters were gut-wrenching and no one would ever forget it.

**Flashback**

_Kid gave a half-hearted glare to Black*Star as he stepped out of the Death Room, his mind on constant rewind of the conversation. It had hit the two year mark that they scythe pair had disappeared and he was firm that it was no coincidence._

_In the middle of night, a whole horde of kishins attacked the campus as they fought on for survival. He would never have believed it if he hadn't seen it happen before his eyes._

_Maka suddenly shot pass him and had the kishins distracted for a simple second as he grasped into the air, in hopes of being able to reach out to her. He saw – more like witnessed that Maka's grigori soul has it's delicate wing encased around itself into a normal soul with something black yielding it in before the yellowish glow that used to be around her turned into a normal sapphire blue with her soul shrinking._

_He couldn't chase her for her to give him her attention as he was doing something otherwise and that had eternally been the biggest regret of his life._

_Black*Star was on the other side of the campus when he saw Soul flying off in a speed that was inhumanely fast. The clangs of the piano keys were frantic and fierce – never sounding like that before as it resounded through the area; strengthening the assassin momentarily._

_Soul was in a losing battle with the black substance that was lulling him into sleep and he could barely keep it away with the best sound waves he could emit. He gave up utterly as the substance touched him, devouring him as his piano went shut, staying in the Black Room untouched._

**End of flashback**

"Hey Kid!" The bluenette yelled, snapping him out of his reverie.

"What do you want?" The young grim reaper asked, annoyed.

"So is Lord Death allowing the search?"

"Partially." He deadpanned.

The lone survivor of the Star clan's eyes burned with malice and sadness, showing that he was not in a mood for a 'no' as an answer.

"Honorable Father said we've been spending too much time on the search." Kid shook his head in dismay.

"Too much time?" Black*Star bellowed as he sent a wavelength through the wall, the star slowly showing in his eyes.

Stein, sensing the tension between them, dragged them both by the collar. "Settle this outside; we don't need more constructions to be done after the fight."

The pair eventually gave in to their teacher as they jumped out of the round-shaped window, each being cautious, not lunging for each other's throat first.

Black*Star lunged – speeding off side to side such that Kid could not predict his movements as he gave a swift kick out of the blue, barely touching Kid who had good reflexes.

Kid grabbed his leg and slammed it into the ground before he did a back flip to put some distance, playing defense first. Black*Star encircled Kid like he was his prey, his hand cackling with electricity. He rushed forth, giving reckless punches and kicks that go closer to hit Kid after every move.

Kid ducked under his legs before he swerved his leg, hitting the bluenette on the head and used the other to push Black*Star into the wall with a loud slam that made the other students who were at the scene cringe.

Spitting out some blood, Black*Star growled, a snarl ripping in his throat, his senses brought into a sharper focus as he almost read Kid's move as he performed one of the Death God Martial Arts.

Side-step once. His mind thought accordingly from experience. Dart back a few paces. Now. His mind urged as he grabbed Kid's fist as he yanked and his shoe met Kid's face evenly as he kicked the other side to make it symmetrical.

Kid continued his constant assault as Black*Star darted over his head and slammed into the smooth sandstone ground, his soul wavelength shot through Kid's body as he writhed at Black*Star's endless onslaught.

He gained control of himself before he tripped Black*Star and his heel dug painfully into his good friend's stomach, pressing him further into the ground before his fingers barely managed to move as he pressed the vital spot of his neck, apologizing as he passed out.

**غييرات****غامضة**** – ****Mysterious Changes**

Her bus made a skidding stop as she stepped out, a smirk replacing the sullen look.

"I'm finally here Egypt…" Maka declared, holding onto her veil as she gazed at the Great Pyramid of Giza, one of the seven wonders.

She adjusted her veil, before speaking again. "Let's see what you can offer me."

* * *

**I predict that…. Our (well mine particularly) will be getting to meet each other next chapter ;)  
Your generous thoughts? Do review, follow and favorite! Thank you in advance if you did so and recommend to others if you really REALLY liked it (do I even meet that standard? I don't know)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, may as well call me God.**

**Chapter 3: Destination**

* * *

_**"If we wait for the moment when everything is absolutely ready, we will never begin.  
- Ivan Turbenev**_

* * *

The sand that surrounded one of the seven wonders shined like small diamond fragments as it basked in the golden sunlight, making the scene impossibly beautiful. Maka gazed in awe at the great Pyramid of Giza, scrutinizing the workmanship of the structure, amazed by it.

It had stood there for more than a millennium and a half under constant sun and rain without it collapsing though some of the sand blocks seemed to have eroded slightly but it didn't take away its magnificent beauty.

The ash-blonde girl felt safe around the sand – it felt so much like home to her. She couldn't describe how at ease she was compared to the amount of buildings in Canada and the highly congested streets and traffic which made her feel like coughing her guts out.

She suddenly had a brief flash of a golden eyed boy with three stripes on his head shooting the Pyramid of Anubis down to debris as he used too much power and shot a hole that made the foundation crumble away as if it was a house of cards.

'_What the hell?_' She thought as she stumbled back, her mind feeling slightly woozy. She shook the feeling off and surveyed the entire pyramid, looking out for entrances that she could sneak into at late night. It wasn't safe for her to try to figure out something secretive at broad daylight, the entire cause would be ruined.

She spied the door that led into the pyramid and strictly for staff purposes, smirking as she had conjured up a perfect plan. All she had to do now was to wait to night time to come…..

**Night time~!**

Slipping easily into her black clothes to blend into the night, she lifted her cloak as she crept around the pyramid, looking out if there was any sign of human life around. The only ones were the body guards that swore to protect the priceless artifacts as she grin triumphantly, slinking into the door with ease.

She dashed down the narrow walk way of the storage area, careful on where she stepped to refrain any noise. She didn't want to destroy anything – she just wanted to complete everything and go.

"Shit!"Maka cried out before clamping her mouth shut, taking out the pistol in the darkness where the blue soul was. She was preparing to squeeze the trigger but she was afraid of damaging the priceless artefacts that lay around the ground and gave her possible clue about her hidden past.

She gasped as the light turned on, studying the man that stood in front before her. His red eyes were electrifying - something someone never had an effect on her. He was certainly something to look at: his handsome angular features matching his tan skin and his white hair spilling to the back as a hair band held it in place. Somehow... she felt like she _knew_ him.

He could almost hear the constant fluttering of her soul, he quirked his eyebrow as a memory hit him hard. A brief flash of someone that looked like the young lady that stood before him. The description was almost the same: ash-blonde hair, moss green eyes and nice full lips that look utterly kissable. The only difference was that this woman wasn't as flat-chest as the one in his memory and she had more curves.

The mysterious girl wore a stylish school uniform and this one wore a maroon translucent veil with beads and her hair tied back into a solidarity ponytail with another cloth covering it. He couldn't help but notice the long skirt that she was wearing a top that was sleeveless and revealed her belly button which could almost cause him a nosebleed. She obviously relied on her long cape to give her protection, not that he was _bothered_ by that fact.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" They both blurted out simultaneously, flustered by the exact same sentence.

"I suppose not," Soul started. "I've never met you in my entire life and I live in Russia, I go by the name Soul."

"I see," Maka smiled. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I go by Maka - Maka Rivera. I'm from Canada."

His eyes widened. "That's pretty far from my home."

"You don't look nor sound Russian though..." Maka noticed, her eyes roaming around his face to find any similarities he had with Russians.

"Well I'm not technically from Russia..." He admitted, running his fingers through his colourless locks. "The nurse said she found me outside the hospital all injured and I couldn't remember anything."

She inhaled a shock gasp. It was just exactly like hers.

_She__woke up in a daze as she tried to sit up properly only to have a sudden pulse of vertigo flash through her, making her head land back to the not so comfortable pillow. A nurse came dashing up to her, a look of concern on her face._

_"Are you fine miss?" The nurse asked._

_Nodding slowly to test her muscles, she croaked. "Where am I?"_

_"In the hospital sweetie, you were found lying on the roadside and a kind soul brought you to the hospital. You've been asleep for a month."_

_"A month?" Maka answered hysterically._

_"Now sweetie, tell me where you are from."_

_"I'm Maka…" She tried to remember her last name, but somehow it wasn't coming to her. She searched even further in her mind; only to find out she remembered nothing of what happened in the past. "I don't remember…." She said soundlessly, feeling her headache getting worse._

_"You must have hit your head too hard." The nurse shook her head sadly. Maka fisted her hair in confusion, not knowing who she was._

"So you don't remember anything, Maka?" He tested out her name; suddenly feeling like a small part of his hole came back.

"What?" She snapped back to her reverie, slightly bewildered by the sudden flashback.

"Nothing." He quickly inserted, not allowing himself to say anything else. The pair gasped slightly as they heard footsteps crunch and a torchlight shining their way. "In here." Soul hissed as he pulled the petite young girl into the coffin, leaving it slightly ajar.

It would be an act of stupidity if they locked themselves in – starved and hydrated to death instead of being mummified.

The footsteps finally faded as Maka felt bothered by something. Something had licked her. And it was plain disgusting. She let out a silent scream as crazy looking eyes stared into her emerald ones; she tossed the coffin cover aside, scampering straight for the wall, her hands trembling on the trigger.

The albino boy followed suit, standing cautious as they waited for the monster to approach. Maka focused as hard as she could, slightly taken aback to see that its soul was crimson red like his eyes instead of being sapphire blue.

The horrid monster suddenly appeared out of thin air as it slammed Maka to the wall, causing her to slip into her subconsciousness. "Maka!" Soul shouted as he failed in attempt to take the blow for her. It pained him to her like this. He felt _protective_.

Soul reached for the pistol that had clattered onto the ground moments ago from her hands, only to fail once again as the weird looking person suddenly loomed over him, looking hungry, eying him as if he was his next meal.

'_Cannibalism_' His mind thought as continued to crawl back, trying to look for an opening to grab the ash-blonde girl and make a run for it. He was shocked to find a green and black blade pierced into the weird thing, its form suddenly disappearing, leaving a red soul floating.

What shocked him more was to find the blade was piercing out of Maka's leg and changed into a wing-like structure as a blade pierced out from both her hands. "Maka – "He asked cautiously as he made contact with her, a sudden electrifying feeling going through them.

Then he felt it. The instant connection, as if they had done it a million times before. He staggered back, feeling his head pound, somehow _forcing _him to remember something that was buried deep before he let out a gurgle, his hands having a small spurt of black blood.

_Black Blood._

The blood quickly seeped through the connection as they giggled maniacally, both fighting their conscious to wake up from what seemed like a nightmare. Soul didn't even know he was transforming into a death scythe that he had neglected for five years and the black blood had seemly activated it.

The red demon in him had finally awakening – ready to command and serve. "Well Soul… seems like you've gotten out of the abyss." The ogre cackled, dancing to the jazz music that was playing.

"Do I even know you?" Soul asked as he stepped into the Black room, his usual outfit turning into a pin-striped suit with a red dress shirt and a black tie.

"You do alright." The sinister voice rang out. "Just enjoy the show."

Meanwhile, the scythe meister and weapon that had just united was swinging it recklessly, barely missing everything by an inch as they slaughtered the incoming hordes of kishins. Suddenly, they did the unexpected; their bodies compelled them too.

"It's really real funny ya know!" Maka giggled as her emerald eyes widen and darted back and forth. "My blood is black….. But ya know….. It feels great!"

"Keep talking Maka." Soul chuckled, enjoying the sway of madness.

"Soul Resonance!" The both screamed as their souls was sent back and forth, becoming stronger than ever as Soul sent out a tune – everyone felt it around the world. For a moment, they stopped everything and froze before they continued on; wondering what was that strange sensation.

A few tiles of the floor suddenly gave way as Soul and Maka fell through, closing shut as if nothing happened as the torches lit open. They had found their first clue to getting back to Death Vegas – the black Blood nullified by the strong presence of Eibon's creation.

The both collapse onto their ground, the experience draining them thoroughly.

* * *

**Yay, they met! And yes, I call the celebration with a much needed cliff-hanger x: I'm just going to run out of here before you guys stab me with pitch forks and burn me with torches XD**

**Remember to review and make this girl over here happy ;) And if you really want to know what happened it the past, read **_**SoulxMaka Love is Complicated**_**!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please read the end for an IMPORTANT announcement and I seriously need your help on this. If this comes out as bull poopie…. Blame it on writing while you're barely awake XDDD I'm going to crash now. For real. Nights!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I would be rich and I would get my own penthouse.**

**Chapter 4: Discoveries**

* * *

She felt herself drifting when she hit something hard. She winced slightly as she glanced up, surprised to see the building that she seemed to have resided before but the reason did not hit her.

The Academy had a rather eccentric appearance, looking a bit like a large funhouse rather than a school. Standing on a large platform which can be accessed by a long line of white steps, the school is comprised of a collection of large black towers and spires patterned with white lines and the occasional Shinigami mask. The roofs of the towers are conical and bright red in colour. Enormous candles poke out of shafts along the circumference of the buildings. The Academy's most distinguishing feature however are the three large Shinigami skulls lined up at the entrance. The middle skull is the largest, and sports three blood red spikes going through its eye and nose holes. The skulls on the side are smaller and have slanted eyes. The gaps between the 'teeth' of these giant skulls serve as the school's main entrances. At the top of the school hover three strange black orbs, due to the fact that the negative space of the sky, with the three orbs in the sky, looks like Shinigami's mask.

She was surprised to see something fighting against each other, exchanging blows and spars like a seasoned pro. She let out a shriek as both the weapons they wielded fell a few feet away from her, and what surprised her more was that the grey scythe _changed _into a replica of her.

She watched her clone run towards the familiar albino boy, who smirked at her and changed into a red-black scythe, both of them immediately blocking the attack from the pink-haired person who had picked up the fallen weapon seconds before.

Like a drunkard, the pink-haired meister giggled, moving back a few steps before the weapon screamed, and with that cue, the person lunged for the scythe pair.

She suddenly felt sucked into one of the golden spikes that decorated the red wine eye and she was dragged out, only to find a bluenette grinning like crazy as he dashed across the rooftops skilfully, wielding the chain scythe before it switched to different forms and finally a poof of smoke that floated into the sky, only to let her see a golden-eyed boy, using a skateboard.

He was holding two guns with his pinkies - what an odd way before a sudden surge of energy burst forth, the three lines connecting as two huge guns transformed into big cannons and blasted a red and green bullet only to turn to flower petals and she found herself sitting on a sea of water.

Before her knelt a black-haired beauty who was looking at her with glistening tears in her eyes and she noticed the distinct slash marks on her body before it morphed into a huge reindeer, knocking her into water before a sudden drop of black turned the water different and it choked her. She didn't manage to see the guy who was trying to drag her out...

Maka jolted awake from her dream as she took in the beautiful place that lay before her eyes.

She had found a sanctuary – that was probably the only way she could describe it. Despite the Pyramid of Giza being a millennium and a half old, the room she was in contrast looked new and had been kept in good condition.

As much as the stench of death hung in the air due to the skeletons that lay on the sandy ground but there were priceless vases and Egyptian coins piled on the ground but she feared touching it as she lifted the ragged cloth, smiling happily as there was another inscription.

Θάνατος Βέγκας είναι πολύ μεγαλύτερα από ό, τι η αιγυπτιακή παράδοση ίδιο? Είναι κρυφό από το γυμνό μάτι - μόνο όσοι έχουν γραμμή του αίματος ή μια ιστορία στην ίδια την πόλη μπορεί πραγματικά να πάνε μέσα ένα κέρμα του θανάτου ανά άτομο - όχι περισσότερο τίποτα λιγότερο. Τα κέρματα που βρίσκονται σε διαφορετικά πυραμίδες αλλά μόνο μία είναι η πραγματική πύλη για να μεταφερθούν σε αυτό. Οι απαντήσεις κρυμμένο σε ένα σπάνιο βιβλιοθήκη. Προστίμου, - αυτό δεν είναι ένα εύκολο έργο.

'_Why are they in so many different languages? First Arabic now Greek?' _Her eyes searched, unable to decipher a single word.

"Death Vegas is far older than the Egyptian culture itself; it's hidden from the naked eyes - only those who have a bloodline or a history in the city itself can truly go in. A death coin per person - no more no less. The coins are located in different pyramids but only one is the true portal to be transported to it. The answers are hidden in a scarce library. Find it - it ain't an easy task." Soul murmured as if it was a tale that he had memorised.

"You know Greek?" Maka asked quizzically as he nodded, grinning impishly.

"Well guess we will be good partners-in-crime." Maka smiled her biggest smile. "Any other languages do you know?"

"Egyptian, French and English. You?"

"Arabic, Latin, Persian and Italian." Maka muttered, inspecting the artefacts that lay around her. How the hell were they going to get out of here? And what were Death coins? As far as she knew, she didn't know how it looked like or where to find it but she was sure one of them was the Pyramid of Meidum.

"So many languages." Soul mused, wondering if the ash-blonde was a geek.

"A habit to try different ones." Maka said unconsciously as she continued to explore, letting out a shriek as she saw a whole bunch of cobwebs along the narrow corridor that seemed endless.

"Do you want to try going there?" Soul asked carefully, not want to frighten his companion any further.

"I-It seems t-t-to be the o-on-only exit?" Maka stuttered nervously as she grasped her torch so tightly that her knuckles were almost white.

"Seems like it to me. It's like someone is forcing us to go there." Soul's eyes skimmed around the room, seeing there was no other place to walk except circling around the room. They couldn't get to the hole that was extremely high – it was impossible to stack a whole bunch of gold to get to the goal.

"We don't have a choice." Maka resigned, gaining back her courage as some kind of feeling in her legs came back to her, allowing her to creep forward at a slow pace. She could feel glowing eyes staring at her as she clung onto his shirt sleeve, depending on it.

"Stop being a wimp." The albino teased, wrapping his arm on her shoulder, making her flinch a little from fright.

"S-S-Shut up." She stumbled over a step, Soul immediately pulling her before she hit the ground. Stepping carefully to avoid activating any traps they found themselves in yet another unknown room with scattered weapons.

"I'll bet this was the torture room." Soul stated, surveying the area for possible threats. The weapons had been abandoned for years but the sharp blades and spikes looking lethal-looking enough to kill. Maka stuck a curved knife into her belt, easily picking up a triple scythe before smashing it into the ground, making the entire room shake as they clutched on for their lives.

"What the hell did you do Rivera!" Soul shouted, trying to stand up properly through the tremors.

She was already steady, trying to drag him out of the room with godly balance when she could barely walk on a straight lane without tripping on her own feet. "I might have err, smashed a scythe into a trap?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" He hissed as she ducked into the closing doors, Soul's hair missing the door slamming shut by an inch.

"I wanted to try it out! It looked like something out of Naruto. You know, Heidan, the Atkatsuki member?" Maka laughed heartily at her own personal joke. "And it's hard to resist, feeling like I have a connection to a scythe somehow."

"I don't see how that's valid. You almost cost our lives!" He gestured his hands wildly, slightly shaken by the events that took place minutes ago while the headstrong petite girl looked unfazed.

And to think she would have been afraid of a long dark hallway.

Maka leaned against the wall, barely noticing that she had activated something. The torches lit up as it showed an entire row of writings, some snippets of the past flashing past them. A man with a mask and a weird costume was carving words onto the stone with a needle and hammer and he looked desperate for something.

He filled the entire room with his research as the lines dragged on through the wall, he looked more anxious as he tried to hear out for sounds that were approaching as he finally hit the last few characters after what seemed like more than a year of work. A small blue droplet was dropped onto the key before he was sucked into it eternally, a gust of sand blowing past their faces before the pair snapped out of their self-induced trance.

They stared at each other with the same mindset. '_What in the world was that and who was he?_'

And for the second time, they collapsed onto from the rush of memories into them back it wasn't their original ones – it was Eibon's. Every detail, every thought that he had left in the room was trapped here and being the first to discover it, they took everything.

It was one of Eibon's creations to share his memories: The Memorial.

* * *

**You guys are probably WTF-ing me right now. Yes, I've decided to make it a little more original and I wanted to ask you guys to vote if you want a third sequel so I know which path I take. If yes, I'll be planning a new plot so it'll be easier on me and I'll call it the Memory Chain Series. If no, I'll end it at Mysterious Changes. **

**Tell me in the reviews and I'll start counting, don't forget to hit the favourite and follow buttons! I'm currently half-asleep while writing this….. tell me if it was horrid and I'll edit it XDDD**

**Follow me on tumblr: sereco4yuu. tumblr. com.**

**Read my other stories like **_**To Trust**_**, **_**Different**_**, **_**One Word Prompt**_** and **_**Awaiting Death**_**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys! I officially declare that **_**SoulxMaka Love is Complicated**_** and **_**Mysterious Changes**_** are part of the Memory Chain Trilogy, that means that the story won't end here and I think I'll name the last sequel **_**Rebounding Back**_**. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'.**

**Chapter 5: Eibon**

* * *

_**"The mind of subject will desperately struggle to create memories when none exist."  
– Robert Lutece, Bioshock Infinite.**_

* * *

The pair huffed and groaned as they got themselves off the ground, their backs slouching forth as they clutched onto their pounding heads that felt like a truck just ran over it. "Fuck." Soul hissed, feeling like he was sucked into a distant memory.

"_There's no such thing as living forever Eibon. Immortality isn't worth it – you'll lose the cause of existence. It's sickening to repeat the same cycle of life again and again without being bound to a duty." A terrifying-looking man stood before one that was dressed in a weird fashion. _

_The skeleton masked man seemed emotionless, the hollows of its eyes was like a never-ending space. Its black robe seemed to be drifting in mid-air though there was no wind, its large black hands with just one simple word: Death._

"_For my love, I'll do anything to save her." Eibon murmured as his metal fingers clanged._

"_It's been decades since you threw yourself into that field of research Eibon. You've created weapons that could cause so much destruction; you can't take back what Death had taken from humanity. You even worked with that spider Arachne." The grim reaper seethed._

"_I would shift the Earth's axis to be with my beloved." Eibon said solemnly._

"_You know I treasure your knowledge Eibon. I approved of those weapons; you can't ask me to do anymore. I don't see why one wants to condemn themselves into immortality when I would rather them pass on life easily. I've lived centuries more than you have, Eibon, quit this useless research."_

"_You've persuaded for so long Death, you know of my obsessions. It'll be soon when I seal myself away from this world into my own."_

_The grim reaper sighed. "There's nothing I can do can I?"_

_Eibon shook his head, excusing himself out of the room._

"What the hell was that?" Maka gasped as she returned an equally shocked expression to her companion who seemed so confused. "But whatever they are…. The background seemed like it was definitely more than half a millennium back."

"Why would you – "Soul started; only to be stopped by under flash of memory.

"_Eibon! You returned!"A dark-haired woman said sultrily. The lady was dressed in a formal black who complimented her purple spider-web eyes. "You ought to see my newest creation!" She purred, her body dispersing into millions of spiders that seemed to signal him to come forth as most of them creeped under the gap of the door._

_Eibon remained impassive as the scent of blood hit him, his eyes gazing towards the test subject that was strapped onto the table._

"_Look at what it can do." She smiled dreamily as she stroke Reika Natkatsuka's face._

"_Reika shift." She snapped as the test subject's navy blue eyes snapped open, immediately obeying to the command as it shifted into a chain scythe where the pristine metal glistened, showing Reika's face. _

"_Samurai sword." Arachne murmured as it changed once again, into a long sword, intricate words decorating it at the edge. 'The path of the warrior or demon – the wielder's choice.'_

"_Impressive." Eibon said sullenly. His partner-in-crime had succeeded her experiments and yet he wasn't anywhere close to gaining immortality._

"That spider lady seems so familiar. That dark menacing aura." Maka murmured as her head throbbed further, trying to recollect something that was hanging at the back of her head but it was futile to try to reach it. It almost felt like she was slamming into a barrier that pushed her back.

"Arachne…. That's her name isn't it?" Soul snorted playfully, experiencing the same headache as the ash-blonde girl. 'What's with the random flashbacks_?_' His inner mind growled.

_The key to mysteries I shall hold,  
the information I keep will enfold  
till the time fate foretells  
let it be kept from the world.  
The chosen will claim their rights  
not the greedy, the ambitious  
or those who spite.  
My soul is the key  
to the power Brew  
Encase me within  
I will decide.  
My knowledge is the power  
let it not be corrupt.  
For every great invention  
comes with a price._

_Eibon murmured as his voice rang with heartache and determination. His body seemed like it was sinking into beautiful blue waters when it was actually the ground beneath with him._

"_My love, in this life or the next, I'll love you for all eternity but I am bound. Let fate intertwine us again when I escape from the fate of a key." He vowed, a gold key replacing where he once stood as it lifted into the air, slotting into the key-hole._

"Let that be the last." Maka begged.

"I suppose it is…." Soul muttered, standing up unsteadily as he offered his hand to Maka.

She let out a slight oof as she got crushed onto his well-toned chest, her face flushing almost immediately. She felt safe in his arms as if it was made for her. The sensation seemed so….. Familiar. "T-Thanks." The ash-blonde girl stuttered as she got out of his hold.

"No problem?" Soul chuckled. "Shall we see where we should go next?"

"Most definitely." Maka grinned as she started to read the inscriptions while directing him to cover another area. "Transformet mihi verte nesciebam unum dimittite me, quid a me servatum. Doce qualis eram - Lorem ipsum dolor sit Meister telo vel amplector. Mihi vero aut nihil fragmentis." (Transform me, turn me into one I hadn't known, release me, save me from what's been kept. Show me what I once was - be it a weapon or meister I'll embrace. A fragment or nothing tells me the truth.)

She let out a scream as she felt that she was being sucked into a weapon when she opened her eyes…. She found that she was a scythe. A really pretty jade-green and black one at that.

"Soul!" She shouted as her companion raced to where she was, looking around in confusion.

"Maka Rivera where the hell are you?" He demanded.

"Here" The scythe snapped impatiently. "Now pick me up."

"How in the world did you – "

"No idea." She finished, focusing her ground and remember how it was like to be a human as she morphed back to her normal state.

"Whoa" Soul grinned in awe. "How the hell did you do that?"

Maka shrugged at the new weird feeling in her that seemed to make her more alert than ever. "Well for all I know I was just reading and BAM!"

"Interesting…." He drawled. "So what have you found out?" He prompted, cocking his head to the side.

Her eyes searched the space she had covered before she pointed at the very line.

_Pyramid of Meidum_

"Looks like our location is set. Three evidences leading to the same place, what could possibly go wrong?" He smirked, twirling the loop of his keys to the motorcycle.

"Well, we better start finding the exit shall we?" Maka's eyes glinted mischievously. "I sense something that will just rewrite history."

* * *

**Done! I hope you loved/liked it and please do review as it makes my day! I'm sorry for the late updates, honestly, I will try my best to upload as much as possible but my schedule isn't working with me…. Well see you in the chapter, favorite and follow if you haven't!**

**My tumblr: sereco4yuu. tumblr. com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Own what? I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6: Moving On**

* * *

_**"Remembrance restores possibility to the past, making what happened incomplete and completing what never was. Remembrance is neither what happened nor what did not happen but, rather, their potentialization, their becoming possible once again."  
– Giorgio Agamben, Potentialities: Collected Essays in Philosophy.**_

* * *

"That door made me feel utterly stupid." Soul muttered.

Maka's tinkling laugh answered him, and he _swore _he could almost hear her smile. "Well, we were clearly distracted by the immense information we were gifted with and we didn't notice a lever. In our defense though, it was pretty freaking well hidden. Kudos to Eibon."

"Don't hate on the excellent inventor." Maka teased, her hands tightening around the albino's waist as he went faster. It wasn't that she was afraid or anything, but it was the comfort that he brought that made it feel like an abstract feeling of home.

"So what do you intend to do at the sacred library?" He asked.

"Find information and death coins of course. I want to get to the real portal and see what is with the massive proportions that were set about. Why feel the need to go through so much trouble to throw people off their tracks?"

"It's either for sake of isolation or they have something to hide, I suppose. Those are the only things I can think on top of my head—"

"-and perfectly logical reasons." Maka finished, grinning. "But either way, we will crack the case."

"Why are you so determined to figure out what is behind all this?" The albino man asked curiously.

Maka sighed, looking up into the starry sky. "It'll sound ridiculous but the name '_DEATH VEGAS' _feels triggering, like my soul yearns for something that's not there; which isn't exactly wrong since I barely have any recollection of my past."

"I wouldn't ridicule it, trust me." Soul snorted. "In fact, I feel the exact same way when I passed by one of the artifacts in the museum. The words just seem to jump out at me, you know? But having to go through all this trouble is not cool." He muttered.

"As long as we reap the fruit of our labor, we'll be fine." Maka assured, smiling cheekily. With that, they lapsed into comfortable silence, occasionally throwing around questions in their mind. There were no boundaries – since they were going to work with each other to a common goal.

Kid jolted awake. He panted, feeling like he was going insane. What was with the familiar maddening soul resonance he felt? One that shook him to the core? The haunted melody of Soul's piece was played, and it seemed like they have finally decided to take the stage.

His room door burst open with a flurry, with two identical set of blue eyes gazing at him curiously, with bewilderment, shock and happiness filling their expressions. Liz however, being the more dramatic one was close to tears.

"That wasn't a figment of my imagination right? That wavelength we felt in the middle of sleep? Gods, please stop toying with our emotions and bring back our friends, and mend us whole again." She sobbed, clutching onto her heart, wanting to feel that powerful wavelength again.

Kid slipped out of his covers before pulling his demon weapons into a hug, trying to soothe their frenzied emotions, despite his being crazed itself. There was no doubt that it was them – they had synchronized too many times for it to even be a mistake.

There was joy that they were alive, anger as they hadn't approached them sooner. They knew where the right portal was, or the exact location of Death City, so what deterred their return? Let alone no communication for so many years? Was it to torture them, to make them feel like they were needed and the absence to prove to them that they weren't the weakest?

Kid shook his head, knowing that if they were hiding, they would still be killing kishins and their presence would have been felt a thousand times. It practically ran in their blood (or habits) so it would be an impossible theory. Most people would disregard the sudden soul-quaking action, but them, it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

He _knew _that the assassin pair would be heading towards the Gallow's Mansion. No matter how broken their bond was – desperation would drive them to his place to confirm their findings. If only there was a book to tell him of the events that could have occurred on that fateful night, the two prideful men wouldn't have any mistakes they needed to rectify.

Surely enough, his balcony door was forcefully opened with a resounded crash, the bluenette bounding into the room with the crazed look in his eyes, with the Camellia close behind.

"I told you Black*Star! Use the front door!" Tsubaki chided softly, before meeting her indigo eyes with Kid's pale gold ones. "Long time no see, Kid. I apologize on our behalf for our rudeness."

He brushed it off, refusing to admit that he missed Black*Star's idea of a grand entrance.

"Did you—"Black*Star started, only to be cut off by the young Shinigami.

"Yes, we did. There is no mistake to it."

"It seemed like they have became stronger." Patty added, giggling.

"Now, Shinigami-sama will allow us to search for them right?" Liz chimed in, hope brimming in her soul.

Kid smiled genuinely for the first time in forever. "Yes, honorable father definitely will. The prodigies are back; certainly we need more manpower if necessary."

Instantaneously, everyone brightened up, the lack of sleep leaving their bodies from the readiness of finding their friends. The faster they could set off, the better and this time, it wasn't the whole world that was the treasure map – it was just Egypt alone.

Tsubaki laughed softly, as she looked around the room. "Remember the time where they were caught in an awkward situation by us, right in Kid's room?"

Kid grimaced at the memory, wishing that the raven-haired beauty hadn't brought it up. It wasn't something very…. Pleasing to recall to say the least.

:.

"_I swear to Gods, those two disappear faster than a magician performing a magic trick." Liz grumbled, as she trudged up the stairs of the mansion. _

_It was late into the night and they recently held a party in commemoration from coming home from their around-the-world expedition to clearing serious threats. Although it felt more like a holiday, it was still work, nonetheless._

_She'd love to get Kid to sense which part of the mansion they were in since it was like a freaking labyrinth which was more complicated a jigsaw puzzle but he had fainted from the mess made by his guests. She stiffened when she heard slight moans coming out from the nearest room._

'_What in the name of the heavenly mother…..' The older Brooklyn sister thought as she peeked into the slightly ajar door, clasping her mouth immediately to stop the loud laughter seep out from her vocal cords. _

_Choking back her laughter, she signaled to Patty who was cleaning up the living room to turn into to gun form. Through their resonance, she relayed the details to her younger sister who could laugh as in weapon form, she would not be heard._

_They did a mental countdown, before they went into the room, forcefully slamming open the door, guns blazing (no pun intended). _

"_GET YOUR ASSES OFF THAT FINE BED RIGHT NOW, YOU PEOPLE. DO YOUR SHIT IN THE PRIVACY OF YOUR OWN HOMES." Liz threatened in the low voice she hadn't use in ages. The last time she had to be this menacing was against some thugs that underestimated them._

_The scythe pair shrieked and fell off the bed, with Maka falling ungracefully on Soul. Their faces were furiously red as they glared at the sisters who were laughing for all their worth. Meanwhile Kid seemed to have ignored the mess and made it up into his room alive._

"_What happened?" He asked groggily, clearly still slight faint from passing out just now._

"_Oh nothing, just some random strippers lap dancing on you and these two—"She pointed at Soul and Maka before sniggering – "Getting hot and heavy on your bed._

_The red-handed couple faces' because even more if that was even remotely possible, staring at their hands like it was the most interesting things in the world._

"_There were strippers in the house and WHAT?!" Kid screeched to an octave to of a banshee._

"_You should join the opera Kid." Liz joked. "You might have broken a window or something." _

"_This is not time to philander around Elizabeth." He hissed, only to earn a scowl from his weapon for calling her that dreaded name. __"Of the 88 rooms in the mansion you had to choose mine?! What in the world were you guys thinking?" Kid yelled, losing his calm demeanour. _

_"Well it was the closest room we can find...? And your bed is awfully comfy..." Soul muttered._

_"Comfy? Comfy?! Oh, it'll be comfy when I shove the bed so far up your arse your ancestors will feel the Shinigami's wrath." Kid snorted._

_Meanwhile, the two sisters were having the time of lives enjoying the show that was taking place in front of them, both of them slapping the ground like some retarded seal and with tears running down their eyes as they laughed soundlessly._

_"S-s-soul you might want to fix that little problem you have at your crotch..." Patty finally spoke, trying to stop herself from laughing, but one glance at Liz's tear stained face sent them into another fit of laughter._

_Maka rolled her eyes, ignoring Patty's comment. "Calm down Kid. It's not like we had sex on the bed on anything. And we should be the ones feeling disgusted since you did the deed with Liz." She scrunched her nose, disgusted._

_"At least we aren't Black*Star." Soul added. "He got so drunk once he thought he was in fucking Narnia and pissed on your bed."_

_Kid looked like he was on the verge of fainting._

_"Hey, at least you weren't in it when he did that." Maka pointed out hopefully._

_With that, the Shinigami's eyes rolled to its whites, and he passed out once more._

"_That wasn't your wisest choice saying that." Liz giggled, before all of them laughed simultaneously._

_:._

The gang smiled fondly at the memory, before Kid glared frostily at the blue-haired meister. "And you did business on my bed!?"

"It's all the past!" Black*Star protested.

"I'll get even with you once we are done with the pressing matters of finding Soul and Maka." Kid growled, before he headed into his closet and grabbed out his standard outfit, heading to his en suite to change.

"Time is moving on, and so will we. Let's find them before they disappear off the face of Earth again." The Shinigami said solemnly.

* * *

**Voila! (Ravioli?) The next chapter is done :D Whoop! Whoop! I hope you liked the comical scene as much as I enjoyed writing it *chuckles* It was certainly amusing and we are one step closer to reaching the gang re-uniting again!**

**Do review and recommend my lovelies, plus favoriting and following if you haven't ;) **

**Check out _SoulxMaka Love is Complicated _if you haven't already, or you COULD check out my other stories too!**


End file.
